


I Put a Spell On You

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jiayi teases her husband, Bingwen, in this steamy songfic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell On You

**I Put a Spell On You**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. This magical series belongs to the amazing Shinobu Ohtaka.)

 

 

Bingwen was lounging around in his chair, reading a book. He yawned a bit in boredom before he kept reading.

 

"Oh, Bingwen~."

 

Bingwen squeaked and blushed red.

 

"Oh, dear." he murmured.

 

_I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_

 

Enter Jiayi, Bingwen's wife, and all-around tease.

 

"Uh...J-J-Jiayi...?!" Bingwen mumbled.

 

"Yes, my beloved?" Jiayi inquired in a sultry voice.

 

"Is...there something on your mind, perhaps?" Bingwen asked.

 

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Jiayi answered, walking over to her husband, her hips swaying with each step.

 

Bingwen gulped nervously.

 

_'Dear Solomon, why me?'_ he mentally asked, sweating bullets.

 

_You better stop the things you do_  
_I say watch out, I ain't lyin'_

 

Jiayi towered over her sitting husband, grabbed his book, and tossed it aside.

 

"Meep...!" Bingwen squeaked.

 

Suddenly, she placed his hands on her chest and sat down in his lap.

 

"Bet you don't get this much excitement from books, huh?" she asked.

 

Bingwen stammered as his wife put her hands on his shoulders.

 

"Bingy-Boo, calm yourself." Jiayi soothed. "You don't have to act all shy around me."

 

"Yes, dear." Bingwen complied. "Just go easy on me, I'm not as young as I used to be."

 

"Hm," Jiayi chuckled as she whispered into his ear, "you're not _that_ old, Bingwen."

 

She proceed to grind against him, earning groans of approval from the retired messenger magician.

 

"Ohhh..." sighed Bingwen.

 

"Someone's happy," Jiayi mused with a smirk, "I wonder if Little Bingy is awake down there. Let's find out."

 

The lieutenant peered down at her love's crotch and saw a large bulge.

 

"Oh-ho!" she exclaimed. "Look who's awake!"

 

She reached down his trousers.

 

"Mmm...yes."

 

Bingwen groaned, a red flush on his cheeks.

 

_I can't stand it_  
_'Cause you're runnin' around_

 

"Let's make this a little more interesting," Jiayi began as she removed her top.

 

Bingwen's eyes went wide, and gasped the moment the lieutenant pulled his face into her chest.

 

"Mmph!!"

 

"Be still, my love." Jiayi soothed. "Just relax and let me do all the work."

 

"Yes, Jia." Bingwen complied, his face still buried in her boobs.

 

_I can't stand it_  
_'Cause you're putting me down_  
_So I..._

 

   Jiayi stood up and removed her pants, leaving her completely bare and knelt down to Bingwen's crotch, slipping Little Bingy in the valley that was her bosom. Bingwen groaned as she teased him.

 

"Hah..." Jiayi licked the tip of her husband's manhood, leaving a thin thread of saliva behind. "So good...the taste of your cock is so yummy, Bing-Bing..."

 

"J...Jia..."

 

"Shh...! Don't spoil this moment with words."

 

Bingwen silently complied with his wife's command. Jiayi licked and rubbed his manhood with her jugs, which became sticky with his pre-cum.

 

"Ahh...ahhh...!" Bingwen moaned.

 

"Yeah...yeah..." Jiayi urged, rubbing her cans around his Johnson. "Hurry and cum for me."

 

Bingwen grunted, and the lieutenant was soon drenched in his gooey white liquid.

 

_I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_

 

"Aahhh...!" Jiayi gasped. "Goodness me, there's so much...!"

 

Bingwen panted, blushing heavily.

 

_You're mine_

 

"What say you pleasure me a little, too?" Jiayi inquired, laying flat on her back on a nearby table, presenting her bare cunt to the retired messenger magician.

 

Bingwen blushed even redder than before.

 

"Why so coy?" Jiayi asked. "It's not so hard. Come on over and eat me out."

 

She spread her legs wide open, revealing her womanhood.

 

"Come on, Bingwen." she beckoned.

 

Hesitantly, Bingwen arose from his seat, opened his mouth, and used his tongue to pleasure Jiayi.

 

"Aaahhhh...!!!" she cried out.

 

_(You'd better) You'd better stop the things you doing_  
_I say watch out, I ain't lyin'_  
_I ain't lyin'_

 

"Oh, my god...Bing...!" Jiayi panted. "Oh, Bing...! Oh, Bing...! Oh, Bing...!"

 

Bingwen panted as he kept licking inside Jiayi's wet cavern.

 

"Mmm...mmm...!"

 

Bingwen gripped his wife's thighs as he went in deeper.

 

"Aaahhh...! Aaaahhhh...! Bi~ng!!!"

 

_'Cause, baby, I love you_

 

Jiayi heaved deep breaths after climaxing.

 

"Ohh, Bing..." she whispered. "That was incredible..."

 

"You...think so?" Bingwen asked.

 

"Yes, I do." Jiayi answered, sitting up. "And this time, I want more."

 

"R-really?" asked Bingwen.

 

"Yes," Jiayi answered, leading her husband back to his chair, "Now come on...give me what you got."

 

Not saying a word, Bingwen sat down, pulling Jiayi into his lap and inserting his dick into her wet pussy.

 

"Ah...ahh...!" Jiayi moaned.

 

Bingwen gripped his wife's waist as she started to move her hips up and down.

 

_Can't you see that I love you?_

 

"Ahh!! Ahh!!!"

 

"Jia...!"

 

"Bing...!"

 

   Truth be told, Jiayi was surprised. Never had Bingwen been this bold, even when they had sex. She didn't know what came over him...but she liked it.

 

_I love you, I love you_  
_Even if you don't want me, too_

 

"Mmm...ooh...ahh..." Jiayi moaned. "Oh, Bing...!"

 

"Jiayi..." Bingwen groaned.

 

_'Cause I put a...just a little,_  
_I put a spell on you_

 

"Yes...oh, yes...!"

 

"Mmm...Jiayi..."

 

He began caressing her bum.

 

"Mmmnn...!"

 

_Yes, I did_

 

Jiayi's lips met with Bingwen's as they kissed.

 

"Mmm...aahh....haa...!" Jiayi moaned.

 

"Jia...I think I'm about to..." Bingwen spoke between kisses.

 

"So am I, dearest..." Jiayi replied. "Make sure you pull out, soon..."

 

"R-right...!"

 

_Because you're mine_

 

Soon, they both climaxed. Thankfully, Bingwen had pulled out prior to their big moment.

 

_You're mine_

 

"Haa...haa...!" Jiayi panted. "My goodness...!"

 

Bingwen looked at her and asked, "How...was it?"

 

"Absolutely incredible..." Jiayi answered, cupping her love's left cheek.

 

_So I, so I, I, I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_

 

Bingwen smiled, his face blushing pink. Jiayi smiled back at him.

 

_You're mine_

 

At that point, they kissed once more.

 

_Because you're mine_

 

"I love you, Jiayi."

 

"And I love you, Bingwen."


End file.
